Tales of Jacob Mines
'Team Spirit's Last Stand' It was a sunny day in Kumogakure the land was at it's peak of prospure and was looking to go up even more. In the land of Kumogakure is a team that has been banded for 3 years they are Team Spirit. The team consist of Spirit the jonin level ninja with a mouth that can can match her highly respected and valued skill. Makau the speed demon who is cool laid back and but can be imature sometimes. Then their was Jacob the ninja who was great in some area's but terrible in others, he is the guy who is unpredictable. Spirit's team was tired of doing the same old C and B rank mission. They decide to march into the Kages office and demanded a A-Rank mission. The Raikage said "Look you are the best team I have at your level. I just can't afford to have you guys get hurt on a mission above that of your level." Spirit says "Yes sir, I understand but we have been training and have never failed a mission." He responds "I understand but I can't risk so please don't ask me about it again." Spirit slams her hand on the Kage's desk shaking the room with her powerful strike knocking a mission on the floor that lands inn front of Jacob. Jacob picks it up while Spirit tells the kage that her team needs to be challenged. The Kage then replies "I am done with this I have better things to do then bicker with you Spirit pick a mission before you get me angry!" Spirit says "I don't care what you have to do, you aren't doing anything without answering my demands!" The Raikage rises from his seat and lets a roar breaking a entire wall in the room. He then says in a booming, loud, and demanding voice "You aren't in the place to make demands young lady, you might be talented for your age but that mouth can get you into trouble you can't handle. Now I'm done with this so hear me good ok. Pick a mission or I will pick for you and it better be in your team's class!" Spirit looks astonished at the aggression that is put at her she then nods her head and looks at the missions. Just then Jacob says "I want this mission, you guys can look it over but it's the one for me." Makau and Spirit look over it and are impressed at the mission for it's rank. The Raikage looks at the folder and is pass his point of rage and is then cover in his lightning release armour it was so strong that it blows everything in a foot distance away. He then runs at vanishing sppeds up on Jacob and says "You picked a A ranked mission!!!" Jacob says "Do what you want to me and keep your mission but I know where the mission is occuring and will be their and do it anyway." The Raikage picks him up by his throat nearly crushing his windpipe. The Raikage then applies force strong enough that it breaks the wall he holds Jacob on. The Raikage then drops him but Jacob jumps off a tree while falling and runs up the wall to the Kage's room where he is seemingly clam and says "You have spunk kid you and your team really do and that is why I'm going to give you the mission just don't screw it up." The team walk back to prepare for their biggest challenge yet which could lead to the end of their legacy. 'Kirigakure Invasion Arc' Jacob and his team was called into the Raikage's office for the important mission they requested. The Raikage was out on buisness so his assistant gave them the assignment. Spirit read the papers for the final time and signed us up for the mission. Makau asked what the job was and Spirit stated "We need to go to the Kirigakure Village there has been a attack on thier village by and unknown person. Jacob says "Hope it's not like that Pain thing in the Hidden Leaf that was crazy." Team Spirit pack up and headed out soon after. They got thier in 3 days and were too late. The team looked at the aftermath of decaying bodies and burning structures covrering the land. Spirit looks past the ash covering the air and see's some red blazing eyes. Spirit said "The person that did this is here and he seems powerful." His Sharingan stared Jacob down into his soul. Spirit says "Makua go, Jacob you know what to do Alpha 9 Delpha 73 now."Makau used his quick speed to kick him into Jacob's Lariat hurling him into Spirit who let out the strongest punch Jacob had ever seen her use. The ninja could be seen a little clearer we could see he was an Akatsuki member due to his red clouded cloak but before we could see him good he opened his eyes and disappeared. Makau used his wind style to make a tornado to remove the Ash and stop the fires burning. Spirit searched for him with her summoning dogs to sniff him out. They got a sniff and Jacob leaped in the air with his oxen and and smashed into the area where the ninja was. After the dust cleared Jacob stared down at the ground and saw the ninja for a quick second he was white with long white hair. But before he could see all of him, his body blow up it was a shadow clone. Jacob looked beside him and saw a huge foot coming towards him at lightning speed. It hit him in the face and hurled him into a tree. It was the ninja he possessed great power. Spirit was right behind him. Makau yelled out "Attack him Spirit!" Spirit lunged in the air looking like she was attacking the ninja. When Makau looked closely he saw her coming closer at him, her foot hit Makau in his entire head knocking him out. Spirit jumped back behind the ninja, she was with him. Jacob said why and Spirit said that she was with the Akatsuki the whole time. Jacob ran at Spirit, but Spirit knew his moves inside and out from training with him and dating him. Spirit reversed every move Jacob could throw at her. Jacob had tricks up his sleeves that she didn't know. Jacob went for a punch but she grabbed it and broke his hand with her death grip. Jacob uses his oxen to hit her in the stomach making her bend over. Jacob meant to do it and sets her up for the liger bomb. Spirit is suprised as she land into the ground causeing a quater almost the size of the village. Jacob thinks it is over and walks away from the dust covered area. But he then hears her voice saying "You think you can beat me, I was the leader of your team remember.A giant hand rises from the cloud of dust. The hand the size of half the village. Her whole body rose from the ground. Spirit was a giant taller than the clouds in the air. Spirit could still see Jacob and everyone very clear even with the clouds in her face. She kicked Jacob with her foot launching him in the air Jacob used his oxen to block most of her kick but it still hit him. Jacob flew right into Spirit's massive fist. Spirit conquered the Akimichi jutsu making her grow. Sprit smashed her fist repeadetly into the ground, Jacob rose before one of the punches could land with a chidori. The chidori zapped her hand. Spirit yelled "Oh, ha you think a mere bee sting attack like that will defeat me. Have you seen my size lately ha your pathetic Jacob." Jacob slams her into the ground by her hand and then uses his lightning release to embed his chidori into her shocking her until she looked unconcious. Spirit shrinked back to her normal size. Spirit was still awake and rose running at Jacob. Jacob was suprised at her beast like strategy of attack and couldn't move fast enough. Spirit finished him off with a crushing punch to his face and did a wood style prison jutsu holding him down. Jacob was trapped. Sprirt said she was waiting to do this all the time she knew him and punched him the face over and over. Spirit then rose up and spat on him leaving with the ninja. Jacob broke free from the bonds containing him and launched at her but the ninja came in and elbowed him in his spine. Jacob fell to one knee and let out a roar of pure rage uppercutting him and then grabbing setting him up for a scoop slam. Jacob ran at Spirit and punched her into a tree and tackled her on a wall and held her up on the wall. Spirit kicked him off and did a fireball jutsu which gave her time to to rest she thought. Jacob jumped through the fire with his curse mark on. He punched the wall because she moved out the way and enlarged her his and punched him. Jacob just crashed into the ground and smashed the area he landed in. When Jacob looked up Tobi was thier he had the ninja and Spirit on his shoulders. Jacob struggled to watch as he saw his woman leave him right before he passed out from the curse marks power. Darrion came in with his team and ordered Rachel and Lil D to heal Jacob and Makau. When Jacob and Makau healed up, Makau told the team what happened. Darrion walked up to Jacob and told him he was sorry for what happened. Jacob walked away from them all and all the way back to his village. Jacob fell into a deep depression and packed up his bags and informed his relatives and friends that he was leaving the Kumogakure Village and that he needed to do some real soul searching. 'Inspiration' Jacob wandered around in the forest of the Hidden Leaf when a familiar voice yells his name. A big hand smashes down on his back making Jacob turn around to see who he was. It was Keochi like he deduced. Keochi says "Jacob, what are you doing in the hidden leaf's land?" Jacob says "Have you spoken to anyone in the Hidden Cloud or Mist?" Keochi then says "No, but I heard about you being in a mission that had you in the Hidden Mist when it was attacked and slaughtered by the Akatsuki. What happened to you was it something with the mission, speak to me?" Jacob knocks Keochi's hand off his shoulder and yells "Just... just leave me alone okay. Why can't everyone just leave me alone." Jacob then runs as fast as he can from Keochi. Jacob then bumps into something a few miles into running. It was Keochi he said "Your forgetting who trained you son now why don't you tell me Jake. You know you can tell me anything. Jacob wipes a tear from his face sucking it up. Jacob then says "One day I met this girl at the academy I was just struck head over heels for. I fell deep in love with her. The only girl I could think about was her. After years and years of admiring her I could never come up with the worlds to confess my love for her. Then one day my friend told me he was tired of seeing me like this and told her I wanted to date her. The girl smirked at me and I smirked back. She whispered in my friends ear and then my friend went over to me. My friend and said "She said yes dude." I could't believe his words. I rushed over to her and from that day on I was set on her. I did everything for her first. Until a few... a few days ago when that mission happened... The mission in the Hidden Mist. The village was ravaged when we got their with most shinobi injured or dead. My team fought but we were doomed from the start it turned out that my girlfriend and team leader was my enemy the whole time under cover. I was living in a shroud of lies. She turned on us during a crucial part in battle and we weren't a match not even competition for them. Back up came but they seemed to be little to no help really. Luckily we got out alive. But all those killed by the Akatsuki and the girl I loved is a member. I... I just..." Keochi then said in a light voice "It's ok son..." Jacob then hugged Keochi tight. "It's ok... It's ok." Jacob then said "Thanks Keochi but I'm going to need more time to recover from this." Keochi said "No, what you need is inspiration. Something else that makes you keep fighting. Name something you desire more than anything and it better not be Spirit boy." Jacob said "To make a name for myself you, know like make a huge legend of my power history. Also to keep those that I love safe." Keochi then put his hand on Jacob's head. Keochi smiled and said "Those are perfect things to thrive on after and I want you to thrive for them no matter what." Jacob said "Ok Keochi I will and wondered off. Keochi thought to himself "Give him a few days or weeks he will be back in shape in no time you can't keep that kid down for too. long."